leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Quigley
]] Professor Quigley is a character who runs the factory with Leap, Lily, and Tad. He's a weasel professorhttps://www.washingtontimes.com/news/2004/dec/25/20041225-104614-4094r/. His tail sticks out through his pants. He is voiced by Tom Kenny in the videos. Appearances *The Letter Factory The Letter Factory- He shows Tad all the letter training rooms from A to Z. He has a ruler. He has a karate suit where his bare feet are seen. *The Talking Words Factory - He shows Tad the vowels, the blends, and how to make words. *The Math Circus - He shows Tad the numbers from 0 to 10 and how to add, subtract, and skip count by ten. He is the ringmaster of the circus. *Code Word Caper - He shows Tad that vowels, including sometimes Y, can say their names. He also shows him Silent E, the CH-SH-TH Sound Machine, and when two vowels go walking, the first one does the talking. And whenever someone says "help", a Professor Quigley clone appears. *Learn To Read at the Storybook Factory - He shows Tad how to read. He also shows him punctuation, & CHUNKING. *A Tad Of Christmas Cheer - In a world where Tad doesn't exist, he lives in a log cabin feeling sad not making a sound excepting groans and moans. He thinks his Tree Trimmer invention is supposed to be a hair trimmer machine *The Leap Frog First Dictionary *Letters on the Loose * Letter Factory Game *Mr. Frog & Mrs. Frog’s Journey Adventures *Leap and the Lost Dinosaur *LeapPad Letter Factory Game *Leapster The Letter Factory *Leapfrog movie 2: fantastic adventure *Leapster The Talking Words Factory *Mr. Frog & Mrs. Frog's Big Day Out *Leapfrog movie Fantasmic adventure *The Time Machine Adventure *Leapster The Math Circus *Leapster Code Word Caper *A to Z Adventure! *Leapster Letters on the Loose *ABC Oh My *Leapster Learn To Read at the StoryBook Factory *Tad's Journey Adventures *Leapster Mr. Frog & Mrs. Frog’s Journey Adventures *Tad's Great Day at the Letter Factory *Leapster The Time Machine Adventure *Word Whammer *I Know My Blends and Digraphs *Letter Factory Board Game *Talking Words Factory Board Game Gallery Addition But Backwards.png Unknown animals.jpg 15d7be074a3ca8c3901d76dbf4cfd9b2.jpg|With the snake 9544e9035655472ecae0e2744db052ef.jpg 21109216058252 879.jpg|Quigley showing the LeapFrogs how the letter machine works. The 'B' room.PNG The 'C' room.PNG The 'D' room.PNG The E room.PNG The F Room.PNG The G Room.PNG Measle.PNG Words come from the machine.PNG Popcorn room.PNG|Quigley and Tad in the popcorn room Quigley ee.png|With Leap and Lily Prof Quigley and the X's.PNG guitar is good.PNG Quigley muscles.PNG Tropical Quigley.png|Quigley wearing tropical clothes. Beatnik Quigley.PNG K Quigley.PNG Squiggle.png Woohoo Hee.PNG Quigley with the LeapFrogs.PNG Weezel.PNG LeapFrog letters.PNG Proffesor Quiggley.png Windy Tuba Noise.png Quotes * Uh..huh? Well, wait a minute. Let's just see about that. * Why don't you join the A's, Tad? * Hold It! Hold It! * I heard a boom boom boom. * This thing weighs a ton. * Yes, the sound of the letter F is ffff, as in the word Fly. Let's try it. * Correct! * Excellent observation. * He has learned them all from A to Z. * The K letters are hard at work! * The grasshopper. It is the kick to learn the sound of the letter K. * Welcome to the tastiest room in the whole factory! * The N letters can be a little bit crabby. * How about at noon? * Near 9 o'clock? * Next November? * Tad, perhaps we'll have to come back to this room. * Why, that's correct! * (singing) Lullaby...ZZZ... * Hold it! Hold it! ZAT's not a word! * Actually, that's the letter F. *Will they make it, ladies and gentlemen? Hold your breath? *I miss my CAT. *The machine has gone mad! *That is how we train the I letters to make their sound. *Yeah, uh uh, false alarm. Everyone, back to work! *Very well done, but, Tad, you don't look so good. *And water makes the H's h-h-happy. *Brr... It's a good thing I wore my long underwear. *Well, hi kids, how are you kids, well, bye kids, I mean sorry, kids. But I have to take care of a big order. *This is our E trainer. He's teaching the sound of the letter E. "E" as in egg and elephant. *(singing) The (letter) ''says... The ''(letter) ''says... Every letter makes a sound, the ''(letter) says... *Hello? Anybody home? *(on his card) The name is Quigley, Professor Quigley. *ME! In these classrooms we teach every letter to make it's correct sound. *Tad, this room is for U. *Not me, you. *Nevermind. Just follow me. *You're not cannons, you are the letter B. *Class, in addition to Tad joining us today, we have two guest speakers, Dicky Duck and Molly Mallard. *Kids, meet the Word Whammer 3000! *I call him Whammy for short. *Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and Girls! *As I suspected, just perfect for learning letters! *Well that's two of us. *This is the "C" room. C makes the cc sound as in "cold". *And That's Not All *Leap, Lily, Tad, as a reward for knowing your letters, I present you not with t-shirts, but with Alpha-Z shirts. *Hurry Hurry, Step Up * 1+1=2 * I now direct you to not look left, not right, and not down, but UP! * (singing) You got a (number) ''and ''(number) ''quidget, and that's not all. ''(number) ''little coin on a shelf on a wall. ''(number) ''of Tad's fingers, those aren't his toes. A ''(number) quidget worm, let's see how it grows and that's the number (number). * You see kids, when the vowels, first come into the factory, they're just like any other letters. * But then, we turn them into, special sticky letters, with the Stickyick-O-Rama * Nice and gooey * That's a lowercase b, Tad. And this large one is called a capital B. References Category:Characters Category:LeapFrog Characters (Classic) Category:Animal Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Teachers Category:Scientists Category:Weasels Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Schools Category:Class